The Fight
by blackrosegoth
Summary: So what happeneds when Dimitri leaves rose for Tasha? what will rose do when he come's back? well Dimitri be noble to his word's? this is 15 years later. hope you like it i do not own VK Richelle Mead dose.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys so i want to know what you thank about the story. do you hate it? do you love it? do you just dont care? tell me.**

* * *

It was a special day for my son and me today was his 15th birthday. We never really had big parties for him, ever since he was 8 and I told him about his father he says his birthday reminds him of the jackass of a father he had. Today I had the day off from protecting Lissa, she wanted to have a party but Nick told her no, so instead I took him to dinner.

"Mom are you ok?" Nick asked, bring me out of my thought and back to the diner.

"Yea I am I was just thanking."

"Mom are you sure you're ok?"

"Why?"

"Well the bond." He said. I almost lost Nick when he was first born, but thanks to Lissa, she brought him back to life, so now he doesn't only have a bond with Lissa he has one with me to. I was nice but something it was annoying because I could never keep anything from him, that sort of how he fount out about Dimitri, I wasn't going to tell him until he was ten but I was upset one night and he broke through the walls I almost always put up.

"Yea I am fine." I said and we finish eating.

"Wow did you really kill 8 Strogoi?" are waitress asked my son.

"Yes." He said.

"That's amazing."

"Well not as amazing as how many my mom has killed." He said and the girl turned to me.

"How many have you killed?"

"59." I said, I had a lot but a little after Dimitri left I went on a killing spree, but than I came back because I fount out that I was pregnant.

"Wow, you're Rose Hathaway aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Than you must be Nick Hathaway." She said turning to my son, he was just as famous as me in fact he is the youngest guardian there is. When he killed his 8th Strogoi he was name guardian.

"We must be going know." Nick said and grabbed my arm.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Come on we have to do something it's you're birthday."

"I know it is but you know how much I hate it, it makes me thank of him and what a asshole he was."

"I know but you can't stop that, so let's just try to have a good birthday."

"Ok." There was a long silence.

"Mom what am I going to do If I ever meet him?"

"You will not kill him."

"Dose that mean I can punch him in the noise?"

"Well not right away, unless you ask me first." He didn't say anything and I know he was trying to get into Lissa head but as soon as he tried he was pushed out. So I decide to try and I was being pushed out as well. Without a word we both ran to the car and I drove as fast as I could to the academy to get to Lissa.

"Come on mom." Nick said as I pulled into the academy. We both jumped out and ran to Lissa and ours house, when we got inside we could see that Lissa was ok. At the same we breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you keeping from us?" I asked Lissa.

"Rose can I talk to you alone?"

" It wont work Nick can still here us." I said.

"Well I need to talk to you alone first before we talk to him." I was about to asked why when my phone went off.

"Hathaway." I answered.

"Hi Rose, it's Alberta."

"Oh hi what can I do for you?"

"Well there are two thing's."

"Ok shoot."

"Well we are going to get some new students and we need a combat teacher for a few weeks because Guardian Kevin quit and are replacement wont get here for another week."

"Ok yes I will teach the kids." I said.

"Oh and as for the other thing I need to see you in my office."

"Ok when should I come?"

"As soon as you can."

"Ok I'll be there in about 15-20 minutes."

"And Rose bring Nick."

"Ok but why?"

"He is going to need to be hear, when I tell you this."

"Ok." I said and hung up the phone. I wonder what's she has to tell me that involves me bring Nick.

"Mom what was that about?"

"Well I'm going to sub for the fighting teacher. You and I need to go and talk to Alberta."

"What about?"

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me."

"Oh mom what did you do this time?" he said jokingly he know about what me and Lissa used to do when I went to school.

"What? Me? What did you do?"

"Well let's see-." He said pretending to thank about it.

"Ok come on." I said, then we said are goodbye to Lissa and went to Alberta office. We walked in and she told us to sit.

"So why have we been called down?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to tell you who are knew teachers are."

"Um ok." Not really caring.

"Well the new fighting teacher is Dimi—Guarding Belikov and Tasha is going to be a magic teacher." She said and both Nick and I mouths hung open, I felt anger rise in me but I also felt the need to cry.

"When do they come?" Nick asked trying to fight tears, he know how upset I was.

"There coming tomorrow."

"Then you don't need me teaching." I said.

"No we are giving him the week off to settle down and make sure that you two can be in the same room with out killing him."

"I wont." Both Nick and I walked out of the room and down the hall. As soon as I got out side I went to the wood's with Nick behind me, and I started to cry but than I stop, he has took to many tears from me and I will no longer cry over him.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to leave?"

* * *

**So tell me what you thank. did i make any mistakes? did you like it? did you hate it? do you just dont care? well i want to know. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**i would like 5 reviews before I post the next chapter.**

**ROSE  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guy's so hear is the next chapter i hope you love it. i would like you to tell me if i make any mistakes with it. oh and i would like at least 5 reviews before i start the next chapter, if you review fast i might have it up by tonight.**

* * *

"Do you want to leave?"

"No we will not leave, we will stay and be strong." I said.

"Than can I, I don't want to see him."

"I don't either but you will stay and so will I."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to put on our Guardian masks and be nice you will call him Guardian Belikov and Lady Ozera you don't have to be friends with them and you also don't have to tell them that you're his son."

"Ok fine, but if he or she says one bad thing about you I'm going to-."

"Nothing you will do nothing, unless I give it the ok."

"Fine." Nick said and started walking out of the woods, I knew he was mad at me for not leaving when I have the chance but I need to stay to protect Lissa and that mean I have to see him. I walked behind my son back to Lissa and our house, when I walked in she told me to meet her in her room and I knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Lissa I know." I said when I got in there.

"Know what?"

"That he is coming."

"How did you find out?"

"Alberta told me and Nick."

"Then I guess this hole I'll tell you by yourself thing is stupid."

"Yea sort of." I went and sat on her bed.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well I'm going to act all grown up and will be nothing but a working partner."

"So what are you going to do about him?"

"The same thing."

"I mean what are you going to do about Nick."

"Nick can tell if wants to but I doubt that, I thank Nick hate's him more than me."

"Do you blame him?"

"Nope."

"So what are you going to do if you have feelings for him?"

"I will push them away."

"Rose come on."

"What?"

"Well what are you going to do to get back at him?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" I saw shock on her face; she knew that before I would try to make if jealous or something.

"Yea."

"Come on we have to make him know what he lost."

"I don't thank he cares."

"He will."

"What?" I said wanting to know what she had in store, she blocked the bond so that me or Nick couldn't tell what she was going to do."

"I'm going to go for a run." I told her, I really needed to get a run in before I went and thought a class today.

"Ok." She said knowing that I needed it. I walked out of the room then told Nick that I was going, he wanted to go with me and make sure I was ok but I told him no. When I got out of the house I started to run, I could hear someone coming up behind me I turned to look, it was Jason. Jason was one of my closes friends he came a little bit after Dimitri left me, Jason always had the really liked me, and well I sort of liked him he was 6 7 and had black hair and to tie it all up he had a six pack, he knew what happened and never really pushed us to go out after I told him I was not ready.

"Hay, Rose." He said running next to me.

"Hay."

"Jason would you like to go out with me?" I asked I knew I had to get over Dimitri and this would be the best way to do it.

"Yes." He said than stopped running and grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

"Yes I am sure."

"Ok, so where do you want to go?"

"How about you take me to dinner?"

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 7." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Ok, it's a date."

"Yep." He said then hugged me.

"I got to go." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye."

"Bye." I said than ran off to get to my class. When I got to the gym everyone was changed and ready to go, I had him or her do a warm up then run. By the time every one had fished running the class was over. When I got out of the gym I ran home as fast as I could to get ready for my date, I sort of felt like a teenager again, be able to go on date and stuff. When I got home I went to my room to pick out an outfit.

"Mom where are you going?" Nick asked me coming into my room.

"I'm going out with Jason tonight." I said and he got a really big smile, Nick always like Jason from the day they meet, you could say that Jason was like a father to him so I knew he was glad that I was going out with him.

"Ok we got to get you ready." Lissa said from the door, I forgot to block the bond before she could hear. We picked out by black skirt and my black with pick belt, the outfit made me look like I was 18 again, to tell you the truth I haven't really changed with the age I still looked like I was 18, I couldn't do anything with out getting ID. I just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang; I ran down and opened the door. Jason stood there ready to go.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yep." I said and walked outside after telling every one I left.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ok." I said, he grabbed my hand and I felt a shock run though me but the good kind my hand was worm and it felt good.

"Hear we are." He said and I looked up from our hands. He took me to one of my favorite places to eat, it was a small diner called O'Radlys. When we walked in I saw the one thing that I never wanted to see again.

Dimitri Belikov looking right at us.

* * *

**So what did you think? did you love it? did you hate it? do you just dont care? Tell me, And like i said before i want 5 review's if you i get the reviews by tonight i might have it up tonight but that is a might.**

**Rose  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NEED TO READ.**

**so guy's this chapter is not going to be the best one but the next chapter is going to have alot of drama in it so dont just give up on me because of this chapter, i do hope you like it but i is a slow chapter. plz review i need 5 plz  
**

* * *

Dimitri Belikov looking right at us.

I turned so that it looked like I didn't see him, I felt Jason stiffen beside me, and I knew that he saw him too.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked.

"No just act like you don't see them."

"Well that's going to be hard because they're coming our way." I looked up and sure enough both him and Tasha were walk to us.

"Hay Rose." She said and tried to hug me but I back up before she could.

"If you don't mind Lady Ozera but I prefer to be called Guardian Hathaway."

"Well you have grown up haven't you?"

"Yes I have know if you will excuse me I have a date so goodbye." I said and walked away and went to our seat's, Jason told never said a word just came and sat with me I knew he was mad because he face was red and he looked like he was going to punch someone.

"You ok." He asked.

"Yea, I just thought that they were coming tomorrow."

_Mom you need to get home we have a problem._ Jason said through the bond.

_What?_

_He is hear, right in front of me._

_I know I just saw him._

_No mom he is in the house._

_Ok I'll be right there._

"Jason, I'm sorry I have to go, Nick said that they are there."

"Ok I'll go with you." He said and we paid the bill. We ran out of the restaurant and ran all the way to my house, when we got in there I ran into the dining room. When I got in their Nick was standing at the counter looking pissed.

"Hay you ok?" I asked giving him a hug.

"I don't want him hear."

"I don't either."

"I thought they were coming next tomorrow."

"I know."

"Sorry guy's but Lissa want to see you in the living room." Jason said coming up and putting his arm around me. I saw Nick smile, and I knew he was happy with what Jason did.

"Ok." I said and I grabbed Jason hand then look to Nick and gave him the look that said let's go. We all walked in the living room I was still holding Jason hand and Nick was still by my side, but we were still just out of view from everyone else, Dimitri and Tasha were sitting on the love seat so close that there arm's were touching, I felt anger run through my body, Lissa and Christian were sitting on sofa. When we walked all was into view. I looked at Dimitri who was staring at my eyes and I felt worm and loved again, but than I remember what he did to me, I looked away then looked back to see that his eye's were know on me and Jason hand's.

_Rose I'm sorry I didn't know they were coming._ Lissa said through the bond.

_It's fine Lissa. _I said.

_I want to punch him for being that close to her._ Jason said joining the bond.

_So do I son._

_Both of you there will be no punching. _Lissa said.

_Can I kick him in the balls?_ Nick asked and we all laughed.

"Hay, it would be nice to hear what you three are talking about." Christian said.

"Well there is one way to fix that." I said.

"How?"

"Well if you jump of a cliff and have Lissa bring you back to life that will work."

"I'm not jumping off a cliff."

"Well I can always push you."

"Rose why are you hear? I thought you had a date with him."

"I did until Nick called me."

"Oh." She said and I was glad that she didn't say anything else.

"We should go shopping." Lissa said trying to help me out.

"Yea we should." I said and thanked her through the bond.

"Would you like to come?" she asked Tasha.

"Yes just let me and Dimitri go to the house to get changed."

"Ok." Lissa said.

"Come on Dimitri." Tasha said, but he didn't respond he just stared at me until both Nick and Jason stepped in front of me.

"Dimitri, come on."

"Ok sorry." He said and walked out of the room with Tasha.

_Lissa what were you thanking?_ I asked through the bond.

_I was thanking you could make him jealous. _

_Yea I guess._ I told her looking at Jason.

"We need to talk." I told him and walked to my room with him following me.

"You still love him?" he said when we got to my room.

"No, yes, I don't know."

"Well I can tell you don't love me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I all ready knew."

"Can we still be friends?" I asked.

"Of coarse, and the first thing that we are going to do as friends is make him jealous."

"You're going to help me?"

"Well he already thanks that we are dating so."

"Thanks." I said and hugged him.

"Now let's get ready." He said and helps me pick out an out fit and last he picks my black dress that went to me knees and was strapless, I put on my 5 inch black heels. When we walked downstairs Lissa had already called all of the Guardians that we need since I had the day off.

"You ready?" I asked Lissa.

"Yea."

"Ok come on." I said and we walked out of the house and to the limo where Dimitri and Tasha were waiting for us. We got in the limo and I had the worst seat because there were a lot of people and we had to tight next to each other, I sat between Dimitri and Jason, every time we hit a bump in the road I was almost sitting on Dimitri's lap, finally after 3 time's of that happing Jason pulled me on his lap.

"Is that better?" Jason asked.

"Yep, I don't thank Dimitri liked me almost sitting on his lap." I said looking at him.

I could have sworn I heard him say, "I wouldn't have minded." But he said it to low.

* * *

**so what did you guy's thank? i really hope you dont give up on me because of this chapter i really just needed this so i could write about the mall scene, it is going to be a really Hot scene between Dimitri,Jason and Rose. oh and what would you guy's thank about me writing a bit in Dimitri pov**.** plz dont give up on me. PLZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 5 PLZ**

**ROSE  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay guys so this chapter is going to be a hot chapter, the next chapter will alot of drama **

* * *

When we got to the mall we all got out of the limo, we walked inside the mall. Lissa and three of the Guardian's went to J.C. Penny, Jason and me went to Forever 21, I thought that we were going to go by our self's but Tasha and Dimitri were following us.

"Don't you want to go to some other store?" I asked hoping they would leave.

"Well I thought that it would be a good ideal for you and Dimitri to hang out you haven't seen each other for a long time."

"Oh ok." I said, than I grabbed Jason hand pulling him closer to me. I looked back at Dimitri to see his fist clench at his side looking like he was going to punch Jason. He had no right to feel that way; he was the one who left me.

"You ok?" Jason whispered in my ear.

"Yea."

"You know it's working."

"Yea he looks like he's going to punch you."

"Good that's what we want."

"Here we are." Jason said out loud so they could hear. When we walked in I grabbed a few things and went to the changing room dragging Jason with me, when I went to show him my first outfit Dimitri was waiting in the dressing room for Tasha, I had on booty shorts and a tight shirt that showed a lot of my cleavage, I saw both Jason and Dimitri jaws drop.

"See something you like, Jason." I said remembering when I said it to Dimitri.

"Yes I do."

"What do you thank Dimitri?"

"Well I-." He didn't finish he just kept staring at me even when Tasha came out.

"Ok well I'm going to try on my other stuff." I said and went into the dressing room. Well if I made him want me by wearing this than I was going to make him try to jump me when we go to Victoria secret. I smiled at my self and put on my next outfit, after about trying on 10, I bout 5 of them they were the one's that I got the most reaction from Dimitri.

"Hay I'm hungry." I told Jason.

"Ok get Lissa and have her meet us at the restaurant."

"Ok."

_Hay Lissa._

_Yea?_

_Meet us at the restaurant._

_Ok._

_Ok._

"Ok they are going to meet us there."

"Ok good." Jason said. When we got to the restaurant we meet up with Lissa and them, Nick came up and gave me a hug when he saw me. When we sat down to eat I was again between Jason and Dimitri, every time I looked over it looked like Dimitri was getting closer to me, after I moved really close to Jason and then looked over and saw that there was no room between me and Dimitri I know he was trying to get as close to me as he could.

"Pull me on you're lap." I whispered to Jason and it didn't take him but a moment to do what I said. I looked at Dimitri who was fuming I could tell that he didn't like that I was sitting on his lap and what he said next proved it.

"You don't have to sit on him lap there is room for you." He said pointing next to him.

"Well if you would stop moving closer to me I might have some room."

"I was not."

"Yes you were." I said and turned to Nick who was giving Dimitri the death glare.

_Stop that._ I told him through the bond.

_Why?_

_Because._

_Are you getting back with him?_

_No_

_Good_

_But I am making him jealous._

_Mom you do know that I may hate him, but if you want you could go out with him._

_I'm not going to and what would make you say that._

_All you have been thanking about is him._

_I'm sorry._

_Don't be mom; you can't help whom you love._

_Ok._

"Rose?" I heard Dimitri say.

"What?" I said.

"You were out of it, well you and Nick."

"Yea sorry I was in thought."

"Oh ok." After we ate we split ways again, but like last time they followed us. I walked into Victoria secret, I went into the back where the lingerie, I got three outfits and went into the dressing room again I brought Jason with me, the first outfit I tried on it cover most of my stomach just a small bit at the bottom showed, when I walked to show Jason like last time Dimitri was there I looked him in the eyes when he saw my outfit and I saw lust love and jealous when Jason came up to me.

"You look amazing." Jason said.

"Thanks." I said than walked back in the dressing room, I put on the second one it was a black one that went to mid-stomach and had a thong that matched. I walked out of the dressing room and ran right into Dimitri who was standing right outside the door.

"Sorry." I said than waited for him to get out of the way.

"It's ok." He said, his accent was really thick now. He looked down at what I saw on and his hand came up like he was going to touch me but I back up before he could. I walked around him to show Jason but he wasn't there.

"Where's Jason?" I asked Dimitri who was still staring at me.

"He had to go to the bathroom."

"Oh ok." I said and walked back into the dressing room, I put on the last out fit and it was the most reviling of them all, it was a red with black lace over it push up bra with a matching thong. When I came out this time Dimitri grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back to the dressing room.

"I still love you." Dimitri told me.

* * *

**So do you like it? What did you thank? Review review review review review review review review review**

**rose  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**hay guys so i hope you like it the next chapter will be in Dimitri pov so i hope you like it.**

**OH BY THE WAY I NEED REVIEWS BECAUSE IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH I START TO THANK THAT YOU DONT LIKE IT SO I STOP WRITING.  
**

* * *

"I still love you." Dimitri told me. He lean in to give me a kiss but before he could I punched him in the nose, I grabbed my cloths and ran out of the store, I really didn't care if I was half naked running through a mall or that someone probably thought I just stole from them.

"Mom?" I heard Nick say. I looked to my right to see Nick staring at me in fright.

"What did he do to you?" he asked, I pulled on my cloths as fast as I could.

"H—He T—Told me that he l—loved me." That's all I had to say for Nick to run off, I ran after him trying to catch up with him before he could do anything stupid, but I was not fast enough. As I ran into the dressing room after Nick all of what happened began to replay in my head and I froze.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THANK YOU WERE DOING YOU STUPIED ASS HOLE." I heard Nick yell and I came out of my trance. I looked into the dressing room that I left him in and he was still there but he trying to hold nick off but to no luck, Nick beating the shit out of him. I could hear the thought's going through Nick's mind and I know he was out for blood. I ran up to Nick seeing that Dimitri was almost unconscious on the floor, I pulled Nick off of him and made him look at me.

"Stop." I told him, but I could tell he was still going to fight.

"Stop now." I said using my mother voice Nick relaxed a little.

"I can't believe he lie to you like that." Nick said.

"Come on Nick we need to get you out of hear and know we need to clean that up." I said pointing to Dimitri who was still lying on the floor bleeding.

"Can't we leave him?" Nick asked.

"As much as I would love to do that no."

"Fine I'll call the other Guardian's and have them comes pick him up."

"Nick."

"Yea?"

"Tell then it was my fault."

"What?"

"Tell then that I was the one who beat him up."

"No, it was my fault I will take the punishment."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mother." He said and walked out the door. I looked down at Dimitri and I felt tear's build in my eyes I blink them back. I can't believe that he would lie right to my face like that. I can't believe that I still love him. Do I love him? There was only one answer and it was the one that hurt the most. Yes. I was about to walk out of the dressing room when Nick and the other Guardians came in, they didn't even ask what happened, they just pick Dimitri up and stated having someone clean up the mess. We were about to walk out of the store when I noticed that someone was missing. Jason.

"Where's Jason?" I asked.

"I don't know I thought he was with you." Nick said to me.

"He was but than d-." I didn't finish I ran in the guy's bathroom to see that Jason was lying on the floor unconscious and I knew who did it. When the other Guardian came in no one moved.

"What happened?" Alberta asked.

"I don't know I was changing, and when I came out Dimitri told me he had to use the bathroom."

"Ok well get him and well leave." She said and walked out of the bathroom, I followed right behind her. It was a long ride back to the Academy, I was so confused and mad, I felt like crying but I was no longer going to do that. When we got to the Academy Nick and I went to the house while everyone else went to the doctors.

"Are you going to go see Jason?" Nick asked.

"Yes but in a little while."

"I thank we should go now."

"Why?"

"Because what if she bring him back?" Nick said and I froze. He had a point, because if Lissa brought him back (if he needed it) he wouldn't only be bonded to her but to us too. I ran out of the house and to the Doctors office Nick followed close behind. When I got in there I asked the lady where Jason and Dimitri were, I was pissed when I fount out that they had them in the same room. When I walked into the room I saw Dimitri still knock out and was glade I looked over to Jason who was up and sitting on his bed with Lissa and Chris next to him. I walked over and hugged him.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Ok, but I want to kill him." He said looking at Dimitri.

"So do I."

"So what happened no one told me?"

"She didn't tell us." Lissa said.

"Well I was still trying on cloths and I came out to show you but Dimitri said that you were in the bathroom so I went and changed into my last outfit and when I came out he jumped me. Then." I stop.

"Then what?" All three asked.

"He told me he still loved me, so I punched him in the face and ran. I fount nick and told him, he took of and that's what happens when you mess with his mom." I said pointing to Dimitri.

"He told you he loved you? Lissa asked feeling bad for me through the bond.

"Yea."

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"I do but I don't trust him and I never will."

"Oh. Ok." She said and I looked at Dimitri.

"Where's Tasha?" I asked see that she was not with him.

"At her house."

"Ok."

"Lissa you're not going to bring him back, right?" I asked.

"No he'll make it."

"Ok, I got to go."

"Bye." Everyone said at the same time.

"Bye." I said and Nick and me walked to the door.

"Roza." Was all it took to stop me and I froze up.

* * *

**so what did you thank? I NEED REVIEW PLZ. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**rose  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMORTOTANT I NEED REVIEWS **

**ok guys so this is going to mostly be in Dimitri pov just telling what he went through and how he was treated im going to do most of the hole story but i am going to go back to rose point when they get asked to the mall so the next chapter will be in rose's pov i hope you like it.**

**OH BY THE WAY I NEED REVIEW'S SO THAT I DONT STOP WRITING BECUASE IF I DONT GET ALOT OF REVIEW'S I DONT THANK PEOPLE LIKE IT SO I STOP WRITING IT **

**SO PLZ REVIEW.  
**

* * *

"Roza." Was all it took to stop me and I froze up. I looked over to see Dimitri looking right at me through his two black eyes.

"Roza." He repeated.

"What?" I asked venom in my voice.

"I'm sorry." And that all it took for me to brake down in tear's. I still loved him. I still wanted him. But he left, and now he thanks he can come back tell me he loves me then say he is sorry.

"You don't get to say that I said and ran to the house. When I got there I lock myself in my room and I cried.

**DIMITRI POV JUST A LITTLE BIT BEFORE THEY COME TO THE ACADEMY.**

I looked at the picture of my Roza; it was one that was taken when I was her mentor. Gosh I missed her, I still love her but I had to leave to save her job. I felt a tear run down my cheek, and my hart hurt, she would never forgive me.

"Dimitri." Tasha yelled up to me.

"Yeah?"

"You ready?" she asked. We were going back to the academy today, I was going to see my Roza, and I just hope she won't hate me too much.

"Ok." I said and walked out of my room Tasha looked at me and I knew she saw the tears in my eyes.

"It will be ok Dimitri, I bet she still loves you."

"No she probably hates me." I said and walked out the door and to the car. I told Tasha about rose when I first left to guard her, she was all right with it and wanted to help me. We tried to get back to the academy but I couldn't get a job and every time we called all the rooms were filled, I knew it was a lie because there were never filled but everyone was protecting rose. I knew they were trying to protect Rose when I called Stan and he told me he would kill me if I hurt rose again.

"Ok let's go." Tasha said. And I drove to the airport, when we got there we got on are plane. I sat facing the window. What was I going to do when I see her? What will she do when I she see me? Will she punch me?

"Were about to land Dimitri." Tasha said.

"What are you talking about we just got on."

"No we have been on for 5 hours."

"What?"

"You were lost in thought."

"Oh ok."

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked.

"I don't know, I want her back but she wont take me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." I said. When the plane landed we walked to the parking lot and waited for someone at the academy to pick us up. After about an hour of waiting, a guardian pulled up and told us to get in.

"Hi are you new?" I asked not knowing who he was.

"Yes." He said like he hated me.

"Well someone is in a bad mood." Tasha said.

"I', not in a bad mood I lost a bet and have to you guys up." He said.

"You had a bet to know who would pick us up?"

"Yes because no one like's you anymore."

"Why?"

"I cant tell you?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not my right to say."

"Than who's is it?" I asked but he didn't answer me, he drove as fast as he could to get to the Academy. When we got there he handed me a piece of paper saying what room we were staying in and just walked away. I had a feeling this is how it's going to be for a while.

"It'll be ok." Tasha said as we walked to the guest housing. When we got there we went to our rooms, I unpacked my stuff and lied down on the bed.

"Dimitri?" she asked.

"What?"

"You want to go get something to eat?"

"Yea, Tasha."

"Ok." She said and I walked out of my room and we went to the diner. When we got there every one was nice to us and I was surprised. We ate and were about to leave when I saw her, she walk in holding some guys hand. Tasha got up and went to talk to her; I follow close behind but tuned out the conversation because I was looking at their hand. Rose walked passed us then Tasha grabbed my hand and dragged me out of there.

"You ok?" Tasha asked.

"No she on a date." I said anger filling me up.

"Come on let's go see Chris and Lissa."

"Ok." I said and we walked to their house. When we got the some guy I didn't know answered the door.

"What are you doing hear?" he asked and I could hear the venom in his voice.

"You know what whatever I don't care." He said and walked away, Lissa came out after he left and led us to the living room. We did talk much I just sat there as Tasha talked to Chris that was until Roza walked in. she was standing in between both of the guy's. They all stood there looking around then Lissa Roza and that guardian that was at the front door laughed.

"Hay, it would be nice to hear what you three are talking about." Christian said.

"Well there is one way to fix that." Rose said.

"How?"

"Well if you jump of a cliff and have Lissa bring you back to life that will work."

"I'm not jumping off a cliff."

"Well I can always push you."

"Rose why are you hear? I thought you had a date with him."

"I did until Nick called me."

"Oh." She said and I was glad that she didn't say anything else.

"We should go shopping." Lissa said.

"Yea we should." Rose said.

"Would you like to come?" she asked Tasha. She said yes and we went back to our house to change.

"So what are you going to do?" Tasha asked.

"Tell her the truth."

* * *

**I hope you like it and again I NEED REVIEW BECAUSE I STOP WRITING IF I DONT GET ENOUGH AND I START THANKING THAT PEOPLE DONT LIKE IT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hay guys so i hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you thank... Review. thanks to all of you who read this story.**

**

* * *

Rose pov **

"You don't get to say that I said and ran to the house. When I got there I lock myself in my room and I cried.

When I woke up I was still in my room. I went to turn over but I hit someone, I looked over to see a sleeping Nick next to me.

"Wake up." I said. After a few minutes he woke up.

"Hay mom, I'm sorry for falling asleep."

"Its ok."

"You love him?" he said and I froze, I got up and walked to my door. Before I could leave Nick stopped me.

"Do you love him mom?"

"Yes." I said and walked out of my room and walked to the kitchen. When I got there I walked into the one person who I didn't want to see. Dimitri.

"Roza can we talk." He said.

"I can't." I said and went to walk out of the room.

"I really am sorry." He said and I stopped.

"Why?" I asked turning around.

"Because I left you. Because I never told you that I loved you enough. And that now it's to late."

"It was too late the moment you left."

"I know and I regret doing it so much."

"Why did you?"

"To save you're jobs."

"My job didn't need saving."

"Rose you don't understand if I would have stayed then I would be more worried about you than Lissa."

"We could have work something out."

"I'm sorry." He said and pulled me into a hug, I just stood there not knowing what to do. I don't know what came over me; maybe I was just tried of trying to avoid him. To be honest I really didn't feel like putting up a fight. I pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I can't."

"Give me one last chance." He begged me."

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"Then let me gain you're trust again."

"I'll see you later." I said and walked out of the room. I walked out the house and went to the garden, I didn't really visit this place much but today seemed like a good a day to do so.

"Rose he loves you." A voice said. I looked around to see Tasha.

"What?" I asked.

"He loves you he never stopped."

"If he loved me than he wouldn't have left."

"There was never anything going on between him and me."

"But he still left."

"He thought it would be best for you."

"How is leaving me best."

"Because he was afraid that you would pick him of Lissa."

"I would never do that, they come first."

"Rose if both Lissa and Dimitri were hanging off a cliff and you could only save one who would it be?"

"Lissa."

"Well Dimitri couldn't day that, he always said it would be you he saved."

"He couldn't do that."

"And that's why he left because he would if it came to it."

"Ok so what do want me to do, just take him back?"

"No I don't want you to just take him back I want you to stop pushing him away and than if you truly still love him thank take him back."

"I can't."

"Try, for Lissa and for Nick."

"What do they have to do with this?"

"I know Nick is you're son you can see it in the eyes."

"Oh." I said and looked away.

"Thanks." I said and started walking back to the house, I had to talk to Nick and than Dimitri.

"Nick?" I asked knocking on his door.

"Yes?" he said opening it.

"We need to talk."

"Ok." He said and moved over for I could walk in his room, it was just like my but in a boy way.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Dimitri."

"Mom if you love him than be with him, just don't expect me to cal him dad and act like he never left me."

"I wont."

"Mom I want you to be happy."

"I know you do, but I want you to be happy."

"If you are happy than I am."

"You wont be if I go out with Dimitri."

"I never said I won't be, I just won't act like he's my dad."

"We need to tell him about you."

"Ok." Nick said and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell him."

* * *

**So what did you thank? did you like it? did you hate it? D o you just dont care? Tell me. I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 7 REVIEW BEFORE I MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER THANK YOU. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**rose  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hay guys im sorry that it took so long to update. i hope you like this cahpter. i would really like some more reviews to tell me what you like and dont like. i would also like some ideals on what will happen next.**

* * *

"We need to tell him about you."

"Ok." Nick said and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell him."

"Oh." I said and followed him out of the room. We walked to the kitchen where Dimitri was reading.

"Hay." Nick and I said at the same time.

"Hay." He said putting his book down.

"We need to talk to you about something." I said to him.

"Ok."

"Well Nick is my son." I said not looking at him.

"Wh-." I cut him off by putting my hand up.

"He is mine and he is also you're son." I said this time looking him in the eyes.

"My son." He said slowly like he didn't here right.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Not knowing what to say.

"I have a kid."

"Yes." I said and looked away, after a few moments he didn't say anything and I looked back at him and saw that him and Nick were having a stair down.

"Would you stop?" I asked.

"Just because you're my dad doesn't mean I am going to treat you like one." Nick said to Dimitri.

"I didn't know."

"That doesn't matter you still left us." Nick started to yell.

"Well I wouldn't if you're mom have told."

"She shouldn't have had to, you should have stayed." Nick yelled.

"I didn't have a choice."

"YES YOU DID AND YOU CHOSE WRONG."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make it better sorry doesn't fix the fact that you left us and that I had to grow up without a dad."

"Like I said-."

"AND LIKE I SAID MY MOTHER SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD YOU TELL YOU SHE WAS HAVING A BABY FOR YOU TO STAY, YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST STAYED AND NOT LEFT US FOR THAT SLUT." Nick yelled and I thought he was going to punch him.

"WOULD YOU TO STOP." I yelled with tears coming to my eyes.

"Mom I'm sorry." Nick came up and gave me a hug.

"It's ok." Now tears were running down my checks.

"Roza can we talk?" Dimitri asked.

"Yea." I said and followed him out of the door and outside.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said stopping so that I almost ran into him.

"Because you left me and I thought that you loved Tasha."

"I told you I don't love her and I told you why I left."

"Yea I know, but still I was to hurt to tell you, plus Nick hated you so much that I couldn't do that to him."

"I should have stayed."

"I know but it's to late."

"Let me make it up."

"Like I said before I don't know if I can trust you."

"And like I said I want to make it up to you."

"I don't know."

"Please I would really like to have a chance to make it up to both you and Nick."

"I don't thank Nick wants you in his life."

"Well I want to try."

* * *

**so what do you guys thank? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**ROSE  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hay guys so i hear is the next chapter what do you thank? the next chapter may have M rated materiel in it. **

* * *

"Please I would really like to have a chance to make it up to both you and Nick."

"I don't thank Nick wants you in his life."

"Well I want to try."

"Ok." I said. I walked back to my room Dimitri followed me. I walked to the bed and lied down, Dimitri just stood in the doorway looking at me.

"What?"

"Can I stay hear tonight."

"Hear as in hear." I said pointing to my bed.

"Yea if that's ok with you." He said looking straight in my eyes, I didn't know what to do I could let him stay but I might regret it later or I don't let him stay I regret doing that.

"I don't know." I said.

"It's ok." He said and started to walk out the door.

"Wait." I said and he stopped.

"You can stay but not with me, I mean not in the same bed you can sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea." I said and out up off the bed. I went into my closet and pulled out a pillow and blanket foe him.

"Hear you can make you're bed." I said and walked back over to my bed. I was tried and so out of it, a lot had happened today, Nick and I told Dimitri about him being his dad and than Dimitri wants to make it up to us and know he going to spend the night with me in my room, at least we wont be sharing the bed.

"Don't you need to tell Tasha that you're staying the night?"

"No." he said and lied down on his makeshift bed, staring up at me. I felt bad that he had to stay on the floor but I didn't know what to do.

"Dimitri do you love me?" I asked.

"Yes I do love you, Roza."

"Ok, come sleep with me." I said moving over to make room for him.

"What? Are you sure? I can stay on the floor if I make you uncomfortable."

"No I want you up hear."

"Roza I don't want you to feel like I am make you do this."

"I know you're not."

"Roza I am going to sleep on the ground, and if tomorrow you still want me to sleep with you than I will consider it."

"But." He cut me off.

"Roza don't argue. I want to I really do but I don't want you to let me because you feel bad that I am sleeping on the ground."

"Ok." I said and lied on my side with my back to him, I drifted off to sleep not long after it. I woke up all of a sadden I looked over at the clock it was 2:30 in the morning; I looked down to see Dimitri asleep. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen grabbed a water and headed back. I walked in a looked back at Dimitri his hair is hanging on his face, I moved his hair out of his face I went to pull my had back but he grabbed it before I could. I tried to get my hand out of his grip but it was no use, I lied down next to him and put the cover over both of us, as soon a my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. When I woke up for the 2nd time my head was no longer on the pillow but it was on Dimitri chest, one of my hands were under his shirt and my leg was over his. Dimitri was stroking my hair I looked up into his eyes and stayed where I was.

"I'm sorry." I said after a moment.

"Don't be." I tried to get up but he pulled me back down. Our faces were only inches apart I leaned forward and kissed him, it was sweet and full of passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer and he put his arms around my waist.

"WHAT THE HELL."

* * *

_**So who do you thank it is? what did you guys thank? did you love it? did you hate it? tell me. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**ROSE  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hay guys so what did you thank? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Well I would love to know what you thank. I don't care id it is a bad review towards me, or a good one I want to know what you thank. REVIEW. OH I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL." I looked up to see Nick, who looked like he was going to kill Dimitri.

"Hay, Nick." I said.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY MOTHER AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU."

"Stop." I said getting up and standing in front of him.

"STOP. WHY SHOULD I? HE IS THE ASS HOLE WHO SNUCK IN YOU'RE ROOM."

"No he didn't, I let him stay hear."

"You did what?"

"I let him stay the night. He is trying to prove that we can trust him."

"Yea and that involves sucking on his face." He said and I was pissed, he had no right to say that.

"Go to you're room."

"No."

"If you don't go to you're room right now I will beat the CRAP out of you." I said with a bit of venom in my voice. He walked out without a word, I looked at Dimitri and he looked sad.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's ok he had no right to say that."

"Well he is right I shouldn't have been doing that if I am trying to gain you're trust."

"I wanted you to."

"Good." He said and then kissed me again.

"Rose?" a voice I new to well asked. Lissa.

"Yes?" I said backing away from Dimitri.

"Can I come in?"

"Yea." I said and she walked in, she looked at Dmitri and back at me than blushed.

"What did you want?" I asked trying not to sound rude but I would like some alone time with him.

"Nick walked out of the house and well he broke the front door."

"Ugh." I said and walked to where the front door was. Yep the door was broken it was spilt in half.

"How'd he do that?" I asked.

"Well he was walking to the door than he punched and kicked it, well this is what happens if you do that." She said pointing to the door.

"Well I will go buy a new one."

"You don't have to do that Rose." Lissa said.

"Well we can't go without a door."

"I will go get the door, you need to go talk to him."

"Ok." I said and walked outside, I went to the garden knowing he would be there; when I got there he was sitting on the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said when he saw me; I sat down next to him.

"It's ok."

"I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you love him and I hate him."

"So?"

"So well I got a job offer to go to Russia and I might take it."

"Well." Was all I said, he was Lissa guardian and I know he loved it but I also know that he didn't want to be around his dad.

"Well what?"

"Well I want you to do what you thank is best for you." I said not looking at him; I felt tears falling from my eyes.

"Mom what do you thank I should do?"

"I can't make that choice for you." We sat there in a long silence.

"How about this, you go on a vacation with me and Dimitri without trying to kill him and see what you want to do after that." I said hoping he would say that he would do it, it would give him a good chance to get to know Dimitri better and it would give me time to know what I was going to do.

"Ok I will go." He said and I hugged him.

"Good."

"Mom?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I thank that you could have handle what happened better but I would have done the same thing so I can't say much."

"I really am sorry."

"So where are we going to go?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Let him pick, I would like to see where he would send us." Nick said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea." He said than got up and extended his hand to help me up. I walked back to the house; Lissa hadn't left yet so I know he wouldn't have. I walked back to my room and Dimitri was sitting on my bed.

"Where would you like to go on vacation?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Well me and Nick are going to go on a vacation and I thought that it would be good to take you too."

"Well you should choose I don't thank he would want me to."

"Well it was his ideal to let you pick." I said.

"Ok."

"So where do you want to go?"

"Well we could go…."

* * *

**10 REVIEW PLEASE THANK YOU. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**10 REVIEWS**

**ROSE**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hay guys so hear are the next chapter and I hope you like it. It is short but I didn't have much time to write. I would like at least 10 reviews. Thank you.**_

"Well it was his ideal to let you pick." I said.

"Ok."

"So where do you want to go?"

"Well we could go..."

"Go where?" I asked.

"To Russia I thank that it would be good for us."

"Ok."

"Roza I was wondering if I could stay the night again?" Dimitri asked.

"Yea, and this time you can sleep in the bed with me." I said and walking back to the house to find Nick. When I walked in his room he was sitting on his bed reading, one of the things he got from Dimitri. When he heard me come in he looked up but when right back to his book. I walked over and sat on his bed next to him.

"So guess where we are going." I said to him.

"Where?" he said looking up from his book.

"Russia."

"Ok I'll start packing."

"Ok." I said and left his room and walked back to mine, Dimitri was already in there and he was changing, I couldn't help but stare at him he was a god. He turned around after putting sweet pants on and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Like what you see?" he asked and all I could do what nod. Dimitri walked over and put his arms around my waist pulling me closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was nice and sweet but soon turned into some more animal like. Dimitri pulled back and lifted my shirt up a little bit than looked in my eyes; I nodded telling him that it was ok. When he took my shirt all the way off his eyes left mine and started to stair at my breasts. His kissed me again hard, he grabbed me and picked my up and carried me to bed. As soon as my back was on the bed I froze, Dimitri must have felt it because he stopped. I couldn't do it not tonight, when my legs had hit the bed all I could do is thank about last time. He left me and I felt as if I gave my self to him again than he would leave me again. I looked in Dimitri eyes, I saw lust, concern and, love. I knew that he loved me but I couldn't do it.

"I can't." I said in a small voice.

"I love you, Roza. I am fine with waiting."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to." I said and he got off of me and sat up, I sat up too.

"Why not?" he said looking into my eyes.

"Because just know, when I hit the bed I remember what happened last time we had sex, I just can't do knowing that you might leave me again."

"We never just had sex, I made love to you. Roza I will never leave you again what I did the first time to you was horrible but I will not do it again."

"I'm Sorry." I said hugging him.

"Don't be." He whispered and lied down taking me with him. I pulled the covers over us and cuddled into his side. As soon as I got as close to him as I could I fell asleep.

"Mom." Nick said when he was younger.

"Yes." I said we were in the kitchen.

"Where is my dad?"

"Well he…" I stopped not being able to say it.

"He what?"

"He left." I said tears coming down my face.

"As in he died?"

"No he didn't want me anymore." I said and ran out of the room, I knew it was wrong but I could not let him see me cry over Dimitri again, I got to my room and sat down. Not long after that the door to my room opened and Nick walked in but he was no longer 5 he was 11.

"Rose." I heard a voice say to me.

"Rose wake up." I heard the voice again and I knew Dimitri. I opened my eyes and stare into his deep brown eyes.

"Come on we need to get up."

**_Hay guys so how did you like it? Review Review Review._**

**_I would like 10 reviews before I put up the next chapter or 5 really detailed ones that tells me what you like and disliked._**

**_Thank you,_**

**_Rose_**


	12. NEED TO READ AND REVIEW

**Hay guys so I haven't had many reviews so I don't thank that you really like my story. I still want to write it but if you don't like it I'm not sure that I'm going to keep going with it. I am starting a poll to see if you want me to keep writing and I would also like for you to review and tell me what you thank about the story so far.**

**GO TO MY POLL **

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY SO THAT I CAN KEEP IT GOING **

**REVIEW **

**THANK YOU**

**ROSE.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HAY guys so here is the next chapter i have decided to keep writing the story but you need to REVIEW because if i dont get alot i dont thank that you like the story. this chapter is got some drama in it so yea. Review. **

**thank you  
**

* * *

"Come on we need to get up." He said.

"Why?"

"Because we are going to Russia soon."

"Can it wait I am tired?"

"No."

"Please."

"Don't make me put you in the shower." He said and I remember what happened. I can't believe I stop I wanted it for so long but at the same time I know that I can't do it. I just can't get the fact that he left me than he came back for me. I got up off the bed and walked into the shower without a word to him. I striped down and took my shower I took longer than I usually did but I needed I needed to thank. I step out of the shower and looked in the mirror. What the hell am I doing? I asked myself. Why am I going to Russia with him? Why am I letting him stay here? I am supposed to be mad at him not making out with him. What is going on? I thought back to the day that I stopped being mad at him or at least thought I stopped. I cant believe that I let him come back so fast I promised my self and my son that I would never let him back in our life's and now look what I am dong I am going to Russia with the man. I picked up my cloths and put them on, soon I would go to Russia with my son and the man who I don't know why I let back in my life. I walked out the shower and went straight to Lissa room I needed to talk to her. I walked right on in; I didn't bother to knock I new they weren't doing anything.

"Hay Rose. Are you ok?" Lissa asked but I looked as Chris who was just sitting there, he looked at me than got up and left.

"Ok what's going on?" she said once he was out the door.

"Why did I let him back in my life?" I said sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Maybe because you love him. Because you know he never did anything. Because he came back for you."

"Yea maybe but I promised Nick and myself that I would never let him back in our life's. Nick must thank that I am a bad mother."

"Nick would never thank that."

"Well he should I let him down. First I told him that I would never let Dimitri back in our life and second I told him that I would never get back together with him. Now Nick wants to go to Russia to guard because he doesn't want to be by Dimitri."

"You did let him down you can't help you're feelings and for him wanting to go to Russia to guard well you might have to let him go."

"But I don't want him to go because of Dimitri I want him to go because it is what he wants to do."

"Well have you thought that is maybe what he wants to do?"

"Well no I mean he never said anything before Dimitri got hear and now all he wants to do is leave."

"I thank that you should let him go it would be good for the both of you."

"How would it be good for the both of us?"

"Because he needs to get out and you need to get out to."

"I do get out."

"Not like before."

"Well before I didn't have a kid without a father."

"Well now he has his father. And don't you need to get going?"

"Yes. Goodbye I am going to miss you." I said giving her a hug.

"Goodbye I am going to miss you to." She said and I walked out of the room, I walked back to mine; Dimitri is sitting on my bed reading a western novel. I grabbed my bags and started to get my stuff packed. Dimitri already had his stuff packed and was going to go get it while I was packing. I packed 3 pairs of jeans and 7 shirts I also packed my guarding cloths just in case. I pack up my ipod and some other thing that I thank that I will need during the trip. I finished packing and Dimitri was still not here witch was wired because it didn't take that long to go to his place from here. I walked out of my room and headed to his place. I knocked on the door but no one answered so I just let myself in, I walked into the living room to see Dimitri there with some girl on his lap and things were getting heavy.

"So this is what you had to pack?" I said and Dimitri pushed her off.

"Rose this is not wh…"

"I have headed enough of you're lie's. You know what go to Russia and keep you're dumb ass there." I said and walked out of his house, as soon as I got outside I ran as fast as I could to the garden.

"Mom?" Nick voice made me jump.

"Aren't we supposed to be going? Where Dimitri?"

"Well I am not going and he is off kissing some other girl." I said not looking at my son I didn't want him to see me like this. I should have never let that ass hole back in our life. This was all my faults I cant believe that I was this studied.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"He doesn't love us he is the biggest ass hole in the world." I started to yell the last part, I heard footstep getting farther away from me, I looked behind me to see Nick walking where I had just come from. I know that he was going to go have a "Talk" with Dimitri and well the truth is that Dimitri deserved what ever my son did. He had no right to lead me on like he did.

* * *

**So what did you thank? did you hate it? did you love it? do you just not care? well i want to know. Review and tell what you would like to happened.**

**thank you,**

**Rose**

**PS. thank you for all of you that have reviewed my stories.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**HAY GUYS I KNOW THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME I AM SORRY I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHERE I WANTED THE STORY OT GO AND I ALSO DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME. I HOPW YOU LIKE THIS CHATER REVIEW THANK YOU**

"He doesn't love us he is the biggest ass hole in the world." I started to yell the last part, I heard footstep getting farther away from me, I looked behind me to see Nick walking where I had just come from. I know that he was going to go have a "Talk" with Dimitri and well the truth is that Dimitri deserved what ever my son did. He had no right to lead me on like he did. When I could no longer hear my son footsteps I felt a huge smile on my lips, I know that "Talk" was coming soon. I walked back to the house and lied down on my bed, how stupid can I be, let him back in our lives like that. It was about an hour later when I heard a knock on my door and I knew that it was Nick.

"Come in." I yelled.

"Hay mom." She said coming in.

"So what did you do?"

"Well he wont be talking for a long time."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I broke his jaw and nose and I thank some ribs."

"That's good."

"You thank and it felt so good."

"I wish I had been there."

"You would have been so happy."

"I am happy for you."

"Come on mom." He said getting off of the bed and walking to my bag that was on the grown and picked it up.

"What are you doing?"

"Were going to Russia."

"I don't want to go."

"Just because that ass-hole did something bad doesn't mean that you can sitar around like this."

"What if I want to?"

"Well don't."

"But."

"There are no buts mom you are going."

"Fine." I said and followed my son out of my room and through the front door. There was a car already waiting for us there. It took us about a half an hour to get to the airport and another 20 to get past security because of all the gun and other stuff that we had to carried. When we got on the plain I got a drink and Nick told me that was all I could have though he knew if I got how I usually do when I am on a plain than I would need more than one but he didn't really want to thank of that after what happened last time.

**FLASHBACK.**

"Mom are you ok?" Nick asked.

"It's ok I just have a headache."

"Mom I know that you are lying I can feel it through the bond."

"I am fine."

"Ok, if you need anything just tell me."

"Ok." I said and lied down on the plains chair that I was sitting in. I felt good for a little bit until I saw Mason and I knew it wasn't much longer that I would be in a lot of pain, I just up out of my seat and ran to the door, I needed to get out of there. I put the parachute on my back and was about to jump out when both Nick and Jason jumped on me.

"Get off of me."

"Rose listion it is going to be ok."

"No it is not I don't want the pain."

"Mom I am going to take it away." When he said that I knew what he meant so I tried to get up and move away from him but it was too late it was already taking the darkness away from me and pulling in to himself.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

I feel asleep not long after that.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THANK I KNOW THAT IT IS SHORT BUT I WAS RUNNING OUT OF TIME SORRY I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN**

**ROSE**


End file.
